


Whumptober | Yuri!!! on Ice

by GlassRain



Series: Whumptober Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble Collection, Electrocution, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Major Illness, Seizures, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRain/pseuds/GlassRain
Summary: Yuri on Ice fills for various Whumptomber prompts -- 100 words per prompt.





	1. Insomnia

With the grueling training Viktor puts him through, Yuuri crashes hard and fast every night. So it’s surprising the night he opens his eyes and the stars are still out. Also surprising: no Viktor.

He tiptoes down the hall, and eventually finds Viktor on the steps, gazing at the moon.

Not asleep, judging by the drumming fingers. Is his body still on Russian time? But he’s been here for weeks...

Yuuri could go say hello. But they spend so much time together during the day – he’d probably be a nuisance. Instead he creeps back to his room, leaving Viktor alone.


	2. Electrocution

Yuuri is never getting this drunk again. Not since he woke up in a hospital with singed hair, three stitches, and a bizarre set of burns. Like he grabbed a lighting bolt and the current branched halfway up his arm.

“The other guests say you grabbed a lamp on the way down,” says the nurse. “We don’t want to send you home alone yet, but you have a visitor who says he can take you.”

“Who?” asks Yuuri hoarsely, expecting Phichit or Celestino.

She squints at her notes. “Viktor Nikiforov?”

. . . Yuuri may have to get this drunk again more often.


	3. Harsh climate

Yuuri doesn’t realize how badly the Russian winter has affected him until Viktor kisses his fingertips and he can’t even feel it. He’s numb in other places, too.

“Oh, my poor Yuuri. Let’s warm you up, all right?”

Normally the innuendo would be more than welcome, now that he’s figured out Viktor means it in total seriousness, but in this state . . . ”I don’t think I’m really up for sex right now,” stammers Yuuri.

Viktor startles, then laughs. “If you’re making jokes, you must not be too badly off! Come, sit by the radiator. Would you like hot cocoa, or tea?”


	4. Severe illness + seizures

Yuuri’s jump didn’t launch him into a graceful spin through the air, it punted him in an erratic arc to a crash landing. Viktor was running before he realized Yuuri was still moving, yanked around by shaking limbs.

Viktor turned him on his side and got a leg under his head. It would bruise later but was better than risking Yuuri smashing it against the ice. He remembered the note Yuuri jumped on, marked the one when the jerking stopped.

“How long . . ?” rasped Yuuri at last.

“Less than sixty seconds!” said Viktor brightly. “Did you eat anything unusual this morning?” Yuuri knew how to avoid his triggers in Japanese cuisine, but he was still getting used to Russian.

Viktor, meanwhile, had only just learned that seizures could be triggered by more than flashing lights.

Instead of answering, Yuuri sat up. “Is this a new playlist?”

“Yes! I wanted to surprise you.”

Yuuri waved vaguely at the stereo, said something in Japanese, tried English again. “It can happen with sounds. It’s a first for me, but . . . sorry, this was so thoughtful of you and I can’t appreciate it . . .”

Viktor pulled him into a tight hug. “I will _never surprise you again_.”


End file.
